


sensation

by invisiblyinked



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, New Relationship, Romance, Yoosung Route, he totally has a thing for necking fight me, no actual spoilers tho they just together, poor yoosung ya girl is lowkey a freak, rip in pieces boi, wtf i havent written fanfiction in MONTHS, yoosung gets kinkshamed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: “It’s okay honey, I won’t kinkshame.”--In which Yoosung might have a neck fetish and definitely (almost) dies of embarrassment.





	sensation

**Author's Note:**

> completely self indulgent bc i am very unhappy w the lack of yoosung fanfic, show ya boy some love yall!! also when it comes to writing fanfic for otome games like this i just use the name i give the mc when i play because writing "MC" or "__" or "Y/N" doesn't really cut it for me, ya feel?

“You know,” Yoosung says very casually one day and Fairuz perks up at the sudden sound of his voice, “You’re very affectionate. I didn’t really expect this from you. How _bold_.”

 

His tone is playful; the truth is he doesn’t really mind it at all, the touching—which she does _a lot_ of. He loves the feeling of her hands on his skin, even now as he rests his head in her lap and she runs her fingers through his hair, Yoosung finds himself wanting to melt into her touch.

 

It’s a Sunday afternoon, the house is quiet, and Yoosung quietly marvels at how they were able to become so comfortable with each other in such a short period of time. Their relationship is still new but Yoosung can imagine being with her for a very long time. His eyes flutter closed as her fingers massage his scalp. This must be what love feels like, he thinks.

 

“Hm? You’re one to talk then. What about your neck fetish?” she teases back, just because she wants to see him flustered. A flustered Yoosung, Fairuz thinks, is quite possibly the _cutest_. Of course, she does not tell him this; he’s still a man after all (“A manly man!” as he loves to insist) and men don’t tend to be very enthusiastic about being called _cute_. Despite how very true it may be.

 

Yoosung turns an incredible shade of red as he suddenly straightens up beside her. “Wha—My—I don’t have a _neck fetish_!” he squeaks out, voice cracking like it used to when he was a teenager. Oh _God_.

 

Fairuz tries very hard not to laugh as she pats his hand gently, in a comforting manner as she says,

 

“It’s okay honey, I won’t kinkshame.”

 

Yoosung stares, dumbfounded for a moment before he finds his voice again.

 

“It’s not a kink!” he exclaims. Fairuz raises an eyebrow and gives him A Look™ as she tugs the neckline of her shirt to show off the numerous fading marks on her skin. Yoosung begrudgingly admits that it is hard to ignore the evidence (which he valiantly tries to do but, ultimately, fails as his pride grows at the sight of them and— _holy shit maybe it really is a kink)._

 

His heart is going to burst out of his chest. He’s going to die of embarrassment, he’s sure of it, and it will be all her fault.

 

Fairuz remains absolutely unsympathetic to the fact that she is literally _killing him,_ as she smirks with that terribly lovely mouth of hers. Her eyes tell him she doesn’t believe anything he says. Yoosung momentarily deflates at what seems like defeat and then reanimates quickly, a new idea occurring to him, as he points an accusing finger at her.

 

“Wait! You like it though! Maybe _you’re_ the one with the neck fetish.” He looks a bit smug at this sudden revelation.

 

Fairuz considers this for a shorter period of time than he would have liked.

 

“Nah. Can’t be. I mean, I love when you do it but,” and here, her voice drops lower and she speaks slowly so he understands every word, “I like it _much_ better when you kiss me _all over_.”

 

Yoosung gulps but tries to keep his cool (because he is a man! A Very Manly, Cool Man and his girlfriend’s Sexy Voice™ most definitely did not cause his knees to go weak!).

 

“I-is that so?” His voice cracks again. _Smooth_.

 

Fairuz smirks seductively as she leans towards him, fingers finding their way into his hair again as she twirls a blonde lock around her index. “So maybe…I just have a fetish for your mouth?”

 

Yoosung makes a noise that sounds like choking. He feels his soul leave his body in that exact moment and Fairuz just laughs softly as she presses a kiss to the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So like...707 definitely owns my ass but also I love (teasing) Yoosung.


End file.
